In 24 years, Daniel will be 4 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Answer: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Daniel's age. Let Daniel's age be $d$ In 24 years, he will be $d + 24$ years old. At that time, he will also be $4 d$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $d + 24 = 4 d$ Solving for $d$ , we get: $3 d = 24$ $d = 8$.